Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Songfics
by playingwithfire7
Summary: A collection of short songfics depicting heart warming romance, caring friends, clashing battles and much more! Friends and enemies, mortals and immortals alike are together in a songfic format. You can also request your own demigod or song!
1. In the end

This is a collection of short songfics. Here's the first chapter.

This will all be in different POV. This one is in Percy's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or "In The End".

_Things aren't the way they were before  
>You wouldn't even recognize me anymore<br>Not that you knew me back then  
><em>_**In The End; Linkin Park**_

In the end, our relationship wasn't meant to be.

It was a mutual breakup, really. We weren't working. Annabeth was going to Greece constantly for work, and I just didn't feel like trying to get us to work anymore. All the strength was drained from me. All I wanted to do all day was lie in bed and forget about an "us".

We didn't really know each other, not really.

I never really even try to talk to Annabeth anymore. Every time her name was mentioned by one of the campers, I got this dull feeling, this feeling of indifference and slight dislike.

So, I guess it's all my fault we were falling apart. Chiron said Annabeth was depressed now, and I knew Chiron wanted to say, "because of Percy." I was depressed, too.

"You wouldn't even recognize me anymore!" Annabeth screeched at me during one of her respites from Greece.

And all I could do was nod and concede, "Things aren't the way they were before."

So did you like it? I know its short. I would also like to thank Stiricide, my sister and beta reader, for checking this.


	2. Viva La Vida

Thanks to CrazyDyslexicNerd, this chapter will be in Lukes POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or "Viva la vida".

_Just a puppet on a lonely string, _

_oh who would ever want to be king?_

_**Viva la Vida, By Coldplay**_

I wanted revenge, Hermes destroyed me. I was left with a scar, but the real effect was much worse.

I wanted revenge. I wanted all the gods to bow down, I wanted all demigods to be recognized and honored. I wanted to take down Olympus down brick by brick. The only problem was I didn't know how.

That is, until I was offered a decision. To join the army of Kronos, and with all one mission. To destroy the gods forever.

Then Percy arrived. I got jealous. He took down a minotaur with his bare hands. He took me down when sword fighting. He crushed the whole Ares cabin by himself.

And I was just Luke, the best sword fighter. After the dastardly quest, I wasn't noticed. I was the weakling who couldn't even do his first quest.

But the final straw was when Percy got to go on a quest. I gave him the shoes and shield that would lead him to his death.

I went and did the hardest thing ever. I took a bath in the river Styx. Fire burned me inside out. Voices rang in my head, past friends and enemies. I was losing the battle. Then my mom pulled me out, by the inside of my shoulder. Just the way she did it before she turned crazy. Before the gods did that to her.

I felt my internal organs failing, until I realized I was alright. Everything was alright. Except my heart. I had lost Annabeth. I can never be with her. I wanted to cry, to scream. This wasn't it was supposed to be! We were supposed to stay by each others' sides' forever. And I had broken that by taking on the curse of Achilles.

After that I tried to run away with Annabeth.

"Annabeth, please. Come with me! I promise! We'll stay together for ever! Please! There isn't much time left for me. I just want to be with you..." I pleaded.

"You bastard! You killed so many people, you heartless fiend! Get you scrawny ass out of here!" Annabeth screeched.

And I ran, tears flying behind as I watched Annabeth sit and sob...

Without Annabeth, I fought with all my might. So that I was offered a a position.

I thought I could be mighty, a commander. Instead, I took the body of Kronos. I was melted down into evil. I knew all the evil thoughts Kronos had. And I finally knew. I was played like a puppet. My last desire would be to take down Kronos. Even if that means I would be killed as well. I was fooled.

And I wondered:

_Who would ever want to be king? _

So how did you like it? I want to thank stiricide, for being my wonderful beta. I also want to thank CrazyDyslexicNerd for submitting the idea and song.


	3. Hot N Cold

This one is Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. It's also in Percy's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hot N Cold, Percy Jackson, Katy Perry... Hmmm... That would be interesting, owning Katy Perry...

* * *

><p><em>We used to be<br>Just like twins  
>So in sync<br>The same energy  
>Now's a dead battery<br>**Hot N Cold; Katy Perry**_

I knew that we just weren't meant to be with each other. We were just too... different.

At first, the relationship was fine. Not just fine. Wonderful. We were like peas in a pod. Like twins, some people from the Aphrodite cabin would say. Wait, never mind. Everybody would say.

And then it all changed. Annabeth got a job in Greece. I would await those few weeks where she would come back, and then she wouldn't even talk to me. She would just give me the cold shoulder and walk away. Something was wrong. This wasn't how it should be!

"Annabeth, why don't we just break up? This just isn't working! Why do you ignore me all the time? Why?" I screamed.

"I...I'm busy! I...I have work to do so stop bothering me!" Annabeth stuttered, caught off guard. After that job in Greece Annabeth had been dull...unpleasant. No more "what do you think we should do", but just "I'm right and you'll listen".

"What is it? Am_ I_the one not considerate enough? Or do you have another boyfriend?" I yelled. I really didn't mean it, but the words just flew out of my mouth. I was so frustrated.

"That does it! This is not working! You always need ME to be with YOU! I have a life, if you don't! I want to be happy, but apparently, you don't make me happy! " Annabeth screeched.

We were breaking up.

"But Annabeth! What about all the fun times? What about all that _ENERGY_? You and I, we dated for for two years now! How can we... just..." I couldn't finish it. I just couldn't. All that stuff...all useless? This was one small fight...we've had fights before...this one wasn't even that bad, really... But in my heart I just knew this argument was different.

All the differences, the arguments... It was as if I was hot and she was cold. We could never be together happy.

* * *

><p>Sorry about all the breaking up with Percy and Annabeth. I promise the next one will be a happy, gushy, romantic one. I want to thank Stiricide, who has helped me write better and check my writing. Please check out her stories; she writes good Harry Potter fanfiction.<p> 


	4. Love Story

This is Love Story by Taylor Swift. This is also in Annabeths POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or "Love Story".

_But you were everything to me, _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_**Love Story; Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p><em>flashback<em>

I sat, dumbfounded as he told me. I had thought the sand to be soft. Now, it was rough... itchy... he must be joking!

"Dad and Athena have stated that war will be broken out if the two of us... stay together." Percy said, trying not to cry. "Dad will be transporting me away soon..." he couldn't help it anymore. He started crying.

No. This can't be happening... Percy and I have had so many good times together... And now we were really breaking up.

"Please! Percy... we can run away! PLEASE! I'm begging you! Just... stay with me. Forever. I..." I choked on the last couple of words. "I... love you." I pleaded. Percy just stood there, sobbing his heart out until suddenly, a colossal wave washed over him. He managed to say those final words that bent my heart...

"I love you, I'll come back and-" and the rest was unknown as he was swept into the sea.

_End flashback _

Months had flown by, and yet Annabeth had faith in Percy. He never broke his word. But now there was this itching feeling, the feeling of one being deceived... But Percy would never lie to me! Every time the name "Percy" was mentioned, I just broke down. Every night I had the same dream, the one where Percy and I were reunited, and then become even more depressed when the dream ended.

That is, until one day...

Years had gone by from the horrid day. I had never forgotten Percy, a nagging feeling in my head whenever I was dating a boy. That way, I never actually experienced love since Percy's disappearance.

"yo wise girl, where you going in such a hurry?" a familiar voice, a voice I had heard in my head for the past three years shouted from behind me.

"PERCY!" I screamed, surprised to see him. I tackled him down and gave him a bear hug. He was wearing a tuxedo, for some reason. Some reason that would make my knees buckle...

"Annabeth, I know we had some tough times. I had to debate the gods whether I could be with you. After three long years, They finally agreed." He stopped by kneeling to the ground, and pulling out a diamond and emerald ring

"I talked to the gods, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes" he finished. And you could guess my answer.

* * *

><p>so how did you like it? review please! I thought that there were too many break ups and none romances. So yeah!<p> 


	5. When You're Gone

Thanks to CrazyDyslexicNerd, (again) This songfic is When You're Gone, by Avril Lavigne.

This will be in Thalia's POV

* * *

><p><em>When you're gone<br>The pieces of my heart are missing you  
><strong>When You're Gone; Avril Lavigne<strong>_

I couldn't believe it, as Percy and Annabeth told me the truth. I felt shattered. Luke, the one I loved, the one I sacrificed to save... was gone. He had betrayed the camp half-blood, he had betrayed the gods. But I felt betrayed the most. The kind Luke, the forgiving one that I had sacrificed without a second thought had vanished. Kronos had claimed him, and Luke had forgot about his father. Hermes, the one who had claimed him first. He had forgotten about him as rose to power. When Kronos claimed Luke, the old Luke had been killed, replaced by this cold-hearted scum who would kill and destroy for the wrong purpose. The purpose that the gods were evil...

Were the gods evil? They had taken the only person I had trusted, the only person I had ever loved... and now, Luke had been destroyed. He would never love me again, he would never understand the true feeling of pain. Not the physical type of pain, but the emotional type of pain. The type of pain where you wanted to die, to end that internal suffering... the type of pain that causes people to commit suicide, the type of pain that made people take drugs. The type of pain that ruined a person's life. The type of pain I never thought I'd experience from Luke...

"Luke, why did he... why did he have to, you know, betray us? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY?" I screamed. This wasn't possible. He ran away and left us in the dark. He may be heartless, but he left my heart in pieces. And I was still missing him, whenever he was gone...

* * *

><p>I made this a short moment, but lots of descriptions. I want to thank CrazyDyslexicNerd and Stiricide for helping me write this chapter. Plz review!<p> 


	6. The One That Got Away

In honor of Stiricide, this songfic is going to be the one that got away. I want this to be a little mixed up, so this one will be in Calypso's POV when Percy leaves.

I think I have to do this... I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANYTHING I MENTION!

* * *

><p><em>In another life<br>I would make you stay  
><strong>The one that got away; Katy Perry<strong>_

I was planting some flowers when a limp, lifeless body washed ashore. Not again!

Let me explain. My father was the titan lord Atlas. As a result, I was put into... house prison. Not too bad, eh? The "prison" has beautiful flowers blooming all over the place, I could chat with my invisible friends (not like in the mental "invisible friends". Like in the "Oh-my-gods-I-need-someone-to-talk-to-so-that-I-do-not-turn-crazy-and-Zeus-was-to-lazy-to-send-someone-to-accompany-me". I could eat buffet style delicious food. I am not getting physically hurt in any way.

Note that I said physical. The way the gods torture me is by sending a person I just can't help but fall in love with. Nobody wanders here by accident because I'm in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Once a really lost pizza delivery guy wandered ashore and I knew he wasn't supposed to be here. He was ugly, and I mean, REAL ugly. So that's how he became invisible buddy #329. Teehee...

But this dude was... hot. Sexy, the type of sexy that would either make you think he was a super star, or think he was a hobo living on the streets. But I thought he was hot.

The flowers I was planting forgotten, I noticed all his wounds. His face was all burned, his arms looked like he was fighting with a lion. A couple of toes were bent 360 degrees and one of the nails had been ripped off. His legs were bloody and I think I saw a giant cut along his right arm. All in all, I think I could fix him.

I carefully picked the young hero up and carried him into my best cave, the one that I used for healing people. I tucked him in a warm, yet not to hot hammock. I was about to leave when a shout cried out, and made me jump a mile in the air.

"ANNABETH! NO! Grover... GROVER! TYSON! No..." He started yelling random stuff about enchiladas and Percy... who's Percy? I'm guessing that's his name. I tried to ignore the frightened screams behind me as I flew across the room to grab my medicine and equipment. I desperately started fixing him, and by the end of the day, it seemed that the boy was going to make it.

The next couple of days were the same. Wake up. Heal. Eat. Heal. Play. (hey! The gods were nice-some of them- they let me play in the waters, and sometimes, Lord Hermes comes and just goofs around.) Eat. Heal. Watch TV. Grow plants. Sleep.

But on the fourth day it was different. I heard a noise from the cave. A shadow appeared along the wall and I fixed my eyes on the human.

He was trying desperately to walk. He kept slipping on the gravel and sliding along the dewy grass. But at last he made it to me.

"Where am I?" He muttered. He stared at me with his sea green eyes. He looked like he wanted to faint, so I helped him up.

"so... the sleeper awakes." I said, sadly. I had actually come to believe that he was going to stay. That he was going to be with me forever, and I was going to love him and he was going to love me forever. And yet, the knowing part of my mind told me that that wasn't true. After awhile, the fates were going to take him away from me, knowing that that would break my heart. He looked at me, confused, as if he was trying to figure out what it was that made me suddenly look so sad. He looked so cute, so innocent.

"Where are we? I never seen this place before, and I can't tell where the Hades we are either" he said, trying to switch topics.

"We are on Ogygia. You must be a son of Poseidon, then. He's a very good man." I told him. He watched me warily, as if I would suddenly grow horns and kill him. This was going to be hard, letting this hero go, so brave and careful...

**_LINE BREAK_**

"If you must leave, then take this to remember me." I said/cried, as I handed him a young moonlace. He nodded bravely, tears threatening to break free.

"And take this, it will sail you where ever you want, by saying it." I handed him the raft. He looked at me for one last time, and said the final three words that broke my heart after one hundred years.

"Camp Half-blood" Percy bellowed, and he started drifting. Maybe we'll meet again. I knew that wasn't possible, but I still want to believe it.

In another life, I wouldn't be Atlas's daughter. I would let the ones I loved about stay. In another life, I would make Percy stay.

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? I never read any story with Calyspo as the POV so I wanted to be something wierd.<p> 


	7. Vanilla Twilight

This songfic is vanilla twilight, with Annabeth's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or "Vanilla Twilight".

* * *

><p><em>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past<br>I'd whisper in your ear:  
>"Oh darling I wish you were here" <em>

_**Vanilla Twilight; Owl City**_

I couldn't believe it. I always thought that Luke would be the evil menace hovering over me like a storm cloud. But now, he wasn't evil. And he wasn't alive. Luke was gone.

I know, I should be happy with Percy. He was the most selfless man I had ever met, willing to sacrifice himself for his friends. He was the most one of the most considerate friends I have ever met. But he wasn't the _MOST_ considerate friend I had.

Luke was. And he always will. And no matter how funny or sweet Percy is, he'll never replace Luke. I would sit, hour after hour, alone on the beach. Nostalgic chills would rack my body, freezing my heart. I needed someone to melt that frost-covered heart of mine, someone to break through the walls that surrounded that wretched piece of muscle.

I thought that Percy would understand. I thought that he would think about how hard it was for me.

"Annabeth! Snap out of it! All you do is mope around, thinking about Luke. He chose a heroic death, and you have to respect that!" Percy raged one day.

"I... you don't understand! Luke was like a big brother to me, I can't just forget that fact that he's dead!" I cried out. This wasn't the Percy I knew. The kind, sweet Percy who would help me through the hard times.

And my relationship with Percy just... broke down. It collapsed. Percy was now with snotty little Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, and I was left with a shattered heart. Again.

I wish Luke was with me again. He would know just what to say to make me feel better. I wish I was a daughter of Hades, to talk with him even when he's gone. I wish that I could whisper to him to come back. I wish that he never left me at all...

I wish that I never had to feel this alone...

* * *

><p>did you like it? I wanted to make Annabeth's relationship with Percy not work out at all. You know what, if I get to fifteen reviews, I'll tell you the next song.<p> 


	8. 21 Guns

This is Chris Rodriguez POV and 21 Guns by Green Day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Just the writing.

* * *

><p><em>When you're at the end of the road<br>And you lost all sense of control  
><em>_**21 Guns; Green Day**_

I wandered down the dimly lit corridor, hoping against all hope that I wouldn't stumble upon another trap. It was disastrous last time, nearly losing all my fingers.

I heard the all to familiar wailing from around the corner, the wailing that almost made me kill myself. A white misty outline began to form in front of me. I stumbled backwards in horror. NO! This can't be happening! I will not lose my mind like the other demigods did. I turned around and ran with all my might, caring about neither traps or monsters. I ran until I was sure I had lost the transparent white menace.

"So... care to have a chat?" a voice rang behind me. A voice I had been dreading for the past couple of months in the Labyrinth. A voice I never wanted to hear again. I charged forwards, only to come face-to-face with a brick wall.

I slowly turned around to face Minos, the ghost king. The ghost king who wanted to take some demigods to the underworld with him when he returned. My eyes bulging, I watched as he suddenly disappeared, and a bright light blinded my eyes. I ran, rubbing my eyes furiously. I crashed into a wall, but I kept running. I slipped in a puddle of my blood, felt the warm liquid gush around me. This was the end. This was the end of the road for me. I was losing blood fast, and nobody was around here for miles.

I was going to die like all my comrades. I never should have ventured into the feared Labyrinth. I made so many wrong decisions, and it would cost me my life. I screamed in agony as a million white sparks burned me inside out. I screamed and screamed and screamed, until I heard footsteps running towards my direction. But I didn't care anymore. All I wanted to do was die.

* * *

><p>So how did you like it? To clear things up, he's just crazy, there really is no blood or sparks. But the footsteps are real, and they belonged to Clarisse. If this helped at all, then these extra ten words or so was worth it! Plz review!<p> 


End file.
